


Несколько причин для смеха во время зомби-апокалипсиса

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Знаешь ли ты, что смех продлевает жизнь и зомби в том числе?Зомби-апокалипсис, аманто-апокалипсис, Гай Ричи стайлБеты: Le Cygne de feu, Blodeuyedd





	Несколько причин для смеха во время зомби-апокалипсиса

Зомби-апокалипсис понравился Сого с самого первого дня.

Во-первых, потому что на голове Хиджикаты добавилось седых волос. А всё, что заставляло Хиджикату больше нервничать, курить и пренебрегать сном, Сого благословлял с отеческим радушием.

Во-вторых, это мгновенно решило их статус, и из беглых предателей и ополченцев их тут же возвели до ранга спасителей Эдо и достойных блюстителей порядка. Не то чтобы Сого очень уж дорожил их статусом бывших псов сёгуната или чем-то таким, но Кондо-сана это растрогало до слёз. А всё, что заставляло гориллу пускать отнюдь не скупую мужскую слезу и улыбаться так, что таяли ледники, Сого благословлял с отеческим радушием.

Ну, и в-третьих, увеличилось количество людей (и аманто), с которыми можно было беспрепятственно подраться — и даже убить. Хотя называть превратившихся людьми язык как-то не поворачивался, это не имело значения. Намного тупее и медленнее, эти твари были настырными, не падали, если ударом не снести голову, и имели привычку собираться в толпу в супермаркетах, аптеках и прочих стратегически важных местах. Поэтому Сого, который уже подумывал заделаться хитокири, рубил их на уже скисшую капусту с особым упоением, наслаждаясь процессом и не задумываясь о последствиях. Толпы в замкнутых пространствах были своего рода испытанием его умений мечника. А всё, что заставляло кровь быстрее бежать по венам и добавляло азарта в череде дней, Сого тоже эгоистично благословлял с отеческим радушием.

Ещё никто не выяснил, как и почему начался зомби-апокалипсис, что соответствовало всем сериалам про зомби, которые они смотрели раньше, поэтому Сого особенно не заморачивался. Он добывал информацию опытным путём. Низкая скорость самих зомби компенсировалась довольно высокой скоростью обращения от их укуса — от десяти минут до десяти часов в зависимости от степени повреждений и от их близости к сердцу. Тупость компенсировалась относительно хорошим слухом, хотя здесь помогало и то, что вокруг теперь было тихо: ни шума машин, ни музыки из окрестных баров, ни криков вечно недовольных младенцев и пьяных мужей. Любовь кучковаться была не единственной отдушиной зомби после поедания живой пищи: ещё они любили появляться абсолютно внезапно в любых других местах.

Вот как сейчас.

— Дерьмо, — процедил Хиджиката, сжимая в зубах незажжённую сигарету. С начала конца света прошла всего пара месяцев, и сигареты ещё можно было найти без особых проблем, тем более в глуши, где закон о запрете курения никто соблюдать даже и не начинал. А в глуши они и базировались — города кишели тварями и переваривали сами себя.

Сайто бесшумно выглянул в окно — его способности пришлись как нельзя лучше в изменившемся мире.

«Больше деzяти», — показал на пальцах он. Не так уж и много, но это могло быть только начало стада — зомби часто растягивались длинным ожерельем вдоль, когда шли куда-то вместе. Хиджиката сильнее скрипнул зубами, а Сого усмехнулся. Привет, новый седой волос, я так тебя ждал — даже не представляешь, как.

Не сказать, что место было таким уж внезапным. Заправочная станция, по мнению Сого, являлась одним из стратегически облюбованных мест зомби, приправленных элементом неожиданности. Но по виду тут никто не появлялся с тех пор, как Джамп начали издавать в плотной обложке, а потому шансы на топливо, воду, кое-какие припасы и сигареты были очень высоки. Ожидания оправдались — Кондо-сан и Ямазаки успели заправить одну из машин, а Хиджиката разжился пятью пачками «Майоборо 69». Удачливый ублюдок. Сайто нашёл кое-какие консервы и воду. А потом послышались хрипы.

Тишина была клинком с обоюдным лезвием — не только зомби слышали свою потенциальную жертву на расстоянии, но и жертвы вполне хорошо слышали как-то ли бормотание, то ли шёпот из пересушенных глоток, так и шарканье подволакиваемых ног в развалившейся обуви. В общем, Кондо-сан толкнул Ямазаки в сторону помещений, а сам спрятался в одной из машин на заднем сидении.

— Внезапные, как аманто двадцать лет назад, — посетовал Ямазаки, аккуратно ввалившись внутрь и предупредив всех о приближающейся проблеме.

Аманто, к слову, обращались тоже — пока разницы не было никакой, разве что время от укуса до желания отведать свежатинки у них было совсем непредсказуемо разным. Однажды на глазах Сого аманто обратился мгновенно: только что кричал, а на самой высокой ноте сморгнул, захрипел и пошёл напролом, подволакивая ноги. Мода у них такая с ногами была, что ли?

Шарканье и бормотание послышались ближе, но не прекращались и не меняли тональности: стадо проходило мимо, не особо интересуясь зданием.

— Может, пронесёт, — подумал вслух Харада и вытер лицо рукавом.

— Наде… — начал Хиджиката, но замолчал. Из комнаты позади кассы, куда ушёл с повторной проверкой Ямазаки, послышалась возня. Привычка из жизни до Шинсенгуми — Ямазаки любил проверять всё по нескольку раз. Привычка проверять и невезение — две вещи, которые он подобрал вновь с тех пор, как началась история с зомби. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что в уже проверенной комнате он наткнулся на маленького мёртвого мальчика, которому было настолько скучно и голодно, что он решил съесть такого вкусного незнакомого дядю, раз тот сам пришёл к нему в гости?

Дальше всё случилось как случилось, но, если так подумать, подобные сценарии они проворачивали пару раз в неделю.

Хиджиката скомандовал выбираться, когда Ямазаки с криком вылетел из комнаты. Попутно он сорвал с петель дверь, и та с грохотом рухнула на пол. Шум наверняка мог привлечь стадо снаружи, а у них были две машины, в одной из которых Кондо-сан. Уехать отсюда было куда лучшим вариантом, чем вступить в бой в тесном помещении против прибывающей толпы. Сам Хиджиката рванул помогать Ямазаки, поэтому Сого вместе с Харадой и Сайто обнажили клинки и вырвались на улицу. За углом показался ещё десяток голов, поэтому к машинам нужно было прорваться как можно скорее. С превеликим удовольствием достав вторую катану, Сого наметил себе машину, которая стояла без водителя — она была чуть дальше, а значит, на пути к ней можно было порубить больше зомби. Сайто и Харада не препятствовали, они все давно знали технику и манеру боя друг друга, а потому пошли в сторону машины с Кондо-саном, который уже завёл мотор, отвлекая внимание части зомби на себя.

Отрубив голову одному обратившемуся, Сого сделал подсечку другому и, крутанувшись, снёс ещё двоих. Второй меч он взял не потому, что захотелось скопировать Сайто. Просто, когда на пути попадалось хорошее оружие, особенно в их условиях, следовало его забирать и применять. На самом деле катан у него было три, как у Ророноа Зоро, но, когда его окружили, и клинок — новый, всего неделю назад найденный на одном из зомби — застрял в чьей-то голове после неудачного удара, Сого отпустил рукоять. Толкнул потянувшуюся к нему особь когда-то женского пола локтем в живот, перенёс вес тела на другую ногу и выхватил третий клинок, одновременно снося голову покачнувшемуся от удара зомби.

В горячке битвы он не сразу заметил, что расчистил себе дорогу к машине. Такое с ним иногда случалось, поэтому отчаянный крик Хиджикаты выдернул его из мира просчёта ударов и траекторий клинка:

— Сого, за руль!

За Хиджикатой тянула руки толпа поклонников разных полов — впрочем, как и всегда. И, как и всегда, Хиджикате это не нравилось, поэтому он бежал от них, отталкивая особо любвеобильных. Ямазаки бежал впереди него и метил на пассажирское место, потому что Сого стоял рядом с дверью водителя. Взвизгнули шины — машина Кондо-сана набрала скорость, и несколько зомби вновь повернули головы на шум, потеряв интерес к тому, что было перед носом. Синдром рассеянного внимания у зомби — тянуло на научную работу.

Вбросив катаны в ножны — вытирать времени не было, — Сого дёрнул дверцу их машины. Когда-то патрульная и чёрно-белая, сейчас же она была как все — серой и заезженной, со следами крови и других жидкостей. Ямазаки впрыгнул, когда Сого уже завёл мотор и переключил передачу.

— Окита-сан, а как же?.. — Хиджиката отстал, ведь ему досталось всё внимание. — Хотя о чём я вообще спрашиваю?

Крик Хиджикаты походил на рычание, и Сого, улыбаясь, медленно надавил на газ. Хиджиката ускорился, но всё равно не успел, когда машина тронулась с места — Сого наблюдал за ним в боковое зеркало. Ругаясь на чём свет стоит и не выпуская извечную сигарету изо рта, тот побежал следом. А потом вдруг перехватил ножны своей катаны и, рванув вперёд, ударил по стеклу задней двери — всегда поднятому в зомби-апокалипсис. Ухватившись рукой несмотря на осколки, он впрыгнул внутрь головой, вскидывая ноги кверху, чтобы протиснуться вперёд по инерции.

— Справа! — крикнул Ямазаки, изворачиваясь на своём сидении, и в следующее мгновение с его стороны в них врезалось несколько зомби, вышедших с дороги. Машина вильнула, завизжали колёса, когда Сого выкрутил руль, стараясь выровняться. Ноги Хиджикаты снаружи взлетели вверх ещё выше.

— Я застрял, вот же ж! Ямазаки, они!..

Послышался треск, и врезавшиеся в них зомби продавили заднее стекло справа. На дороге появились ещё зомби — похоже, они тянулись со всей округи, привлечённые шумом моторов и невезением Ямазаки.

Сого петлял между ними, стараясь левой стороной задеть зомби ногами Хиджикаты — как звёзды давали пять во время премьеры нового фильма, беспорядочно и всем подряд: привет тебе, и тебе, и тебе пятюню. Хиджиката привычно ругался, брыкался и вдвоём с Ямазаки был занят устранением зомби, повисшими справа. Их была всего парочка, и Сого не сомневался, что они быстро справятся.

В зеркало заднего вида показалась вторая машина. Они нагоняли, срезая по пути зомби — Кондо-сан вёл, а Харада и Сайто, высунувшись из окна с катанами наперевес, работали комбайнами по покосу урожая — иначе получившуюся картину не назовёшь.

Ямазаки, наконец, удалось избавиться от налипших зомби, и машина начала набирать скорость. Ноги Хиджикаты вновь качнулись в зеркале заднего вида, и тут он заорал — с матом и непривычным визгом. Впереди был поворот, а за ним что угодно, поэтому Сого с минуту не отвлекался от дороги, а когда вновь взглянул в зеркало, не смог удержаться от смеха.

— Да, горячая вы штучка, Хиджиката-сан!

На ногах Хиджикаты висело по зомби — самые быстрые, видно, ещё свежие, и самые настырные. Или любители брюнетов с синими глазами. Вяло перебирая ногами и ухватившись руками, они крутили тупыми бошками, даже не догадываясь для верности вцепиться зубами. Машина Кондо-сана почти поравнялась с ними, но Хиджиката извернулся ужом в проёме окна, послышался щелчок, шорох, затем треск — и зомби попадали под колёса.

Вместе со штанами Хиджикаты. А ещё почему-то с бельём.

— Какой им сувенир достался, а! Я даже завидую.

— Убью, — прорычал Хиджиката.

Его голые ноги привычно уже взметнулись вверх. Вместе с ними наверняка что-то ещё, но решение расстаться со штанами было вполне хорошим. Ямазаки перебрался на заднее сидение и помог ему, наконец, залезть внутрь. Вползая в машину и баюкая располосованные об стекло руки и живот, Хиджиката всё ещё держал зубами свою каким-то неведомым образом не потерянную сигарету и через минуту уже дымил.

— Укусов нет, — отчитался Ямазаки. Хиджиката хмыкнул. Субординация субординацией, а вопрос выживания — совсем другая категория отношений.

— Штанов на базе тоже, — сказал Сого. — Свои не дам.

Хиджиката показал ему средний палец и затянулся, прикрыв глаза. Сидя с голой задницей и наверняка целым пучком новых седых волос, он в этот момент казался далёким от всех мирских сует, и Сого вновь рассмеялся.

Впереди была дорога, и Кондо-сан помахал им рукой, поравнявшись, прежде чем занять лидирующую позицию. Впереди были новые приключения, а сегодняшний день — очередной среди многих, Сого был в этом уверен наверняка. Впереди была целая жизнь, которая принесёт ещё множество поводов посмеяться от души, как и сегодня.

Даже во время зомби-апокалипсиса.


End file.
